


Giddyup Paladin

by jo_kay927



Category: Fallout 4, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: Time Travel is a tricky issue and due to some unseen circumstances, Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel ends up back in the year 1899 with no way back. Just when he manages to get his head around being in the Past, he gets caught up with the events of the Van Der Linde Gang and our favourite Cowboy.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 6





	1. Pearlescent Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound

Francis sighs as he turns the pages of his journal, noting the two World Wars and the movement from horses to cars. He rolls his eyes at the thought of the World being covered in those noisy, stinking machines and chuckles to himself as he recalls the sight of those massive planes in the skies. He shakes his head in amusement before getting up from his chair and decides its time for another adventure into the Future.  
After much thought, he decides to see just how far things progress seeing as in just over a hundred years everyone practically owns a car and are a lot more technical than the average person of today. He gets up, smiling to himself as he grabs his special watch and heads outside to set the year for 2289. However just before he presses the button a feeling of foreboding shivers up his spine and he hesitates, but he shakes it off and hits the button.  
A crack appears before him and expands into a swirling circle of all pearlescent colours, a tunnel into the future connecting to here and now.  
Francis bounces in excitement before climbing through and out the other end...

...only to suddenly dive to the left as a flash of blue electricity is fired at him.  
His eyes widen in horror as he notes he has appeared within a battlefield, with men in metal suits fighting others dressed all in black He quickly fumbles with his watch to return back to his Present. A flash of red electricity barely misses him to hit a man in black and he watches with wide eyes as the man literally explodes in a cloud of red dust. He finally manages to set his watch and hits the button at the same time a mixture of red, blue and green electricity explodes above him causing himself to blown backwards in the shock-wave. As he comes back to himself he gasps in pain and glances down to spot a large shard of a metal spike sticking out of his chest. He shakes his head and painfully lifts his wrist before setting a warning to pop up to his past-self for his death and removes the watch, but just as he throws the item back into the portal...his eyes widen in shock as one of the metal suited men falls down and through it, followed quickly by a amored dog.  
Francis wetly sighs as the portal closes and the dust settles followed by cheering of the winning side. He shakes his head and gazes up into the green streaked sky as a soft smile crosses his face (I wonder how that man will cope in 1899?). He closes his eyes and chuckles to himself as he drifts off into the forever sleep.

+RDR2+FO4+

*3 Hours Earlier in 2289*

Danse growls and quickly jumps into his Power Armor before turning to his men "Keep the Synths away from Liberty Prime!" He locks his helmet in place and runs to the front as he loads up Righteous Authority before firing at the robot army.  
Paladin Brandis appears on his left "You should have never allowed that Vault Dweller in! I knew he'd turn on us!"  
He rolls his eyes "If it wasn't for him, you'd still be in that Bunker!" He turns and shoots through a line of Synths before charging into the crowd "Ad Victoriam!"  
The sound of lasers shooting and the scent of burning metal and flesh fills the air.  
Danse watches in horror as he spots the black coats of the Coursers ripping through his men, he spots Knight-Captain James go down and he quickly jumps to the left as the mans Power Armor core blows up, taking out a chunk of the enemy at the same time. He glances around and shouts "Fall Back! Forged Steel!"  
The Brotherhood Army quickly moves to form two lines of Power Armored defence around Liberty Prime.  
Paladin Danse steps forward and slits his eyes beneath his helmet as Former-Knight Nate moves out from the line of Coursers.  
Nate stares at his former friend and sighs "Danse ther-"  
"That's Paladin Danse, to you!"  
He nods, holding up a hand to stop X6-88 from attacking "Yes. I guess it is now" he glances at the intimidating line of the Brotherhood Soldiers and shakes his head "There is no need to waste the lives of your men for a War they cannot win, the Institute is the best option for the Commonwealth! I only lied as I knew you'd never leave"  
The Paladin straightens "You made me believe I was a Synth! You turned my life on its head just to keep me in your bed!"  
Nate shrugs "I had no choice, you would never leave willingly" his eyes narrow in annoyance "If not for Sturges figuring it out, you wouldn't be here and you'd have never known I was involved" he sighs "I had to kill them all you know, I had no choice" he smirks "But at least I won't have to listen to Preston preaching on about helping Settlements no more"  
"You are a Monster"  
A growl escapes his chest "I'm not the Monster, your Elder was! He was willing to kill you without mercy just because of some faked documents!" He takes a calming breath "Just...just stay here with me and let the men take the Ship back to the Capital and no more lives will need to be lost"  
Danse growls and glances up into the darkening sky, noting that a Rad-Storm is approaching, before shaking his head "No. As long as I breathe, I will not allow the Institute to strike terror in the hearts of the people" he straightens up just as a crack of green thunder slices through the air "Ad Victoriam!"  
The lines cheers "Ad Victoriam! Ad Victoriam!"  
Nate sighs "If that is how you wish it to be, so be it" with that he hits the stealth-boy and fades from view along with the line of Coursers.  
The Paladin grunts as a shot of blue laser hits his chest plate and he growls as he returns fire, thankful of the fact that he had recently upgraded his weapon with some new mods, and watches as a Courser explodes into a red ash. He smirks and stands firm as he continues to fire into the enemy.

(3 Hours Later)

A grunt escapes chest as he goes down heavily on one knee and he glances around, noting the burnt out shells of Power Armor along with the bloodied black coats of the dead Coursers...so many fallen.  
He notes a flash of pearlescent light and grits his teeth as he forces his body back onto his feet, but before he heads off to investigate the light, he sits his eyes as he spots an injured Nate being helped by the Courser known as X6-88.  
X6-88 looks up at the sound of someone approaching and gently drops Nate to the ground before aiming his weapon at the former comrade "Halt. I do not wish to kill you, but I will if you give me no choice"  
Danse limps up to them, internally cursing as the motor has been severed in the left knee joint. He straightens as best he can "The fight is over, I shall be taking you both as Prisoners to face judgement for the murder of the Elder"  
Nate chuckles but ends up coughing up blood. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand "Always the good little Soldier, aren't you 'Paladin' Danse" he shakes his head "We shall not be going with you" he nods to X6-88 and smirks "Lets head home"  
The Paladin growls at the sight of the blue sparks and grits his teeth before suddenly launching himself into the flash of electricity.  
X6-88 curses as he tries to keep hold of Nate, but grunts as he is knocked out of the way and sent flying.  
Nate snarls as he fends off the attack, but ends up screaming as Danse fires laser after laser into his gut just as a flash of radiated lightening strikes the mans Power Armor. He smirks as he watches Danse being blasted to one side as he himself is transported to the Institute, the last thing he sees before the life leaves his body is Danse disappearing through a pearlescent flash...


	2. Elk's And Outlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse finally makes Human Contact

Danse grunts as he is thrown out of the pearlescent light and groans as he lays there in the snow within his sizzling Power Armor. His head pounds and he forces himself not to vomit (Hold it together...or at least until you are out of your Armor!). He goes to attempt to move, only to huff in annoyance as he notes his power core is empty (Great, just great) with that he hits the eject button and shivers as the frame opens up to the freezing temperature (I haven't seen snow since first joining the Brotherhood...just where am I?). He quickly climbs out and seals the Armor before reaching into the storage compartment to pull out the Elders Battlecoat and tugs it on over his orange uniform (I'm sorry I wasn't there in time Arthur).  
After grabbing all his supplies and shoving them into his satchel, along with his now empty power core. He gazes at his only weapon...Pickmans Blade and his heart breaks and he glances at the burnt out shell of which once Righteous Authority. He shakes his head and stands, sheathing the blade before pulling out Maxson's holotags and holds them against his chest "I'm sorry, it's my fault, I brought him on board the Prydwen and in doing so...he took your life and so many others" he shakes his head out of his grief and straightens, placing the tags with his own around his neck before choosing a direction to head in.

*Four Hours Later*

He shivers within the coat as he approaches a partially frozen lake and decides to risk possible radiation poisoning by filling up his canteen (I only have one Rad-X, but surely there should be a Settlement somewhere near that I can get more supplies from?). As he approaches the water and dunks his canteen in...he frowns as he notes the lack of burning on his fingers and he tugs off his glove from his free hand and cautiously dips his fingers into the freezing water. His eyes widen in shock as a smile appears on his face "There's no radiation?" and he wastes no time in quickly filling up his canteen and uses the empty tin of purified water to take a welcoming couple of drinks. Once his thirst has been quenched, he places the empty tin back into his satchel and decides to follow on the outskirts of the water. It isn't long until he spots a trail of smoke in the sky, South of his position, and he sighs in relief (Finally, people) with that he heads in the direction of the trail and hopes to the Creator that its not a nest of Super Mutants nor Raiders that he is heading towards.  
Just as he leaves the Lake, he pauses as he spots what appears to be an Albino Radstag heading towards him and his eyes widen in shock as he notes that it is some kind of Stag but only has one head with massive antlers and a full pelt of white fur. It takes longer than it should for him to notice that the unfamiliar creature is charging at him and once he does realise just how much danger he is in, he quickly dives to the left and misses being gorged and trampled (What in the Creators Earth is that!?). He scrambles up and unsheathes his blade as the creature turns and charges once more at him. His eyes narrow and just as it lowers its head, he ducks to the right and slices the blade through and along its neck.  
It continues charging for a few paces before dropping dead with a grunt and the snow slowly turns red.  
After making sure the Stag-like creature is fully dead. He cautiously moves closer to investigate as to what was (I've never heard of a Stag without two heads? At least not since before the Great War of 2077?). He recalls Nate showing him pictures of creatures that lived during his time, before the Nuclear Holocaust that caused the creatures that survived the blast to become irradiated and mutate in order to survive.  
A noise behind him causes him to spin around and move onto the defensive just as three men appear holding Rifles  
"Hey! You killed our Elk!"  
Danse looks at the men in confusion and notes he has no chance with just a knife against the firearms. He sheaths his bloody blade before glancing down at the dead creature and towards the men "I had no choice, it charged at me" he steps back as one of the men moves closer to inspect the carcass  
"Shit Seamus! He took it out with just a knife to the throat!"  
The man called Seamus frowns and shifts his weapon, pointing the barrel at the man "Is what Derek says is true? You took out the Bull Elk with just a knife?"  
He nods "Affirmative. The creature...ah, er Bull Elk, charged and I had no choice but to slit its throat as it came at me" he watches as the three men glance at one another before nodding and he frowns as one of the three breaks off, but his attention is brought back to Seamus as he speaks  
"Think the Boss would like to meet cha" he smirks "Colm is always looking for good men to join his Gang"  
"Gang? Are you Raiders then?"  
Derek chuckles "Raiders? We are Outlaws, friend"  
Danse shakes his head "I'm sorry but I will have to decline your invite as I am just looking for a way to the Prydwen"  
Seamus smirks and nods to the man behind Danse "Go ahead Liam, it will be quicker that way"  
He frowns at the words and turns his head to see what Seamus is going on about...only to drop to the ground from a Rifle butt to the face and the World goes black.

*Some Time Later*

A groan escapes his chest as he slowly sinks out of the darkness back into reality and he frowns at the slight rocking motion of his body (What happened?). Just as he lifts his head, his eyes widen in shock as he notes he is on a creatures back and he quickly throws himself off.  
The Mustang rears with a startled whinny as the weight on its back suddenly disappears.  
Danse wastes no time and shoulders the animal, causing it to topple over and fall down the hill with cries of terror before coming to a stop with a sickening crunch. He watches with wide eyes as a man exits one of the wooden structures and he notes hoe the others back away from him (He must be that Colm fellow Seamus mentioned). At the thought, he turns just in time to dodge another Rifle butt to the face  
"What the fuck man!? You owe me another Horse!" Seamus growls as he flips his Rifle and presses the barrel against the mans back "Guess we are both walking now" with that he pushes him forward.  
He moves at the shove and cringes at the pain-filled cries of the Horse. As they approach the bottom of the hill, he winces at the sight of the animal and he watches as a thin man scurries over to sooth the creatures cries  
"C-Colm? S-Sir? I-I need u-use of the H-Health Tonics...otherwise s-she'll die"  
The man called Colm, shrugs and walks over while keeping his eyes on the bound stranger"It's of no use to me" with that he pulls out his Sawed-Off and shoots the Horse, silencing the cries.  
Danse flinches at the move and turns to glance at the animal, only to quickly turn away at the sight but closes his eyes at the sound of the man's sob.  
Colm rolls his eyes and kicks the crouched man "Enough Duffy, leave it and check on the others"  
He watches as the man scrambles to follow the order and once he is out of sight, he straightens "There was no need to kick him in his grief" he narrows his eyes at the chuckle and squares his shoulders "It was myself who caused the Giddyup Buttercup to fall from the hill and break her leg, but there was no need to kill her like that!"  
"Sorry, what did you call it? A 'Giddyup Buttercup'? It's a Horse, made to work and serve its Rider...but in that state? The state you caused it to be in...if it wasn't a bullet, either infection or wolves would have got it" he shrugs "Besides, who are you to question me!? You arrive at my Camp, bound and at gun-point...and yet you think you have the right to speak to me like shit for putting the animal out of its misery!?"  
Danse goes to reply, only to grunt and fall to his knees at a kick from behind  
"Kneel before the Leader!"  
His eyes narrow, but he keeps himself in check as he watches Colm circle around him  
"Now Seamus, maybe you can explain as to why I am now a Horse down, when I sent you to get food and yet you bring a troublemaker back?"  
Seamus cringes at the raised eyebrow and clears his throat as he lowers his Rifle "Well you see, me and the Boys were chasing a Bull Elk...only this guy killed it with nothing but a knife to the throat" he shrugs "He says he killed it as it charged but Derek can show you the Antlers, ain't nothing to be sniffed at...so I was thinking maybe you'd like to see him and maybe, like, get him to join us? As seeing as he ain't scared to take down a Bull Elk and has the strength to take it out with just a knife...maybe he can help you get rid of Morgan"  
Danse frowns as he notes the way that the men flinch at the name and he glances up at a tap on the head  
"Is what Seamus says is true? You took it out with a knife? No rope or trap?"  
"Affirmative. The Creature charged and I took it out with my blade"  
Colm gives him a thoughtful look as he slowly circles the kneeling man and pokes him with the tip of his boot, noting the feel of pure muscle beneath his foot and nods "I'd like proof of your strength and then we can discuss if you have a Future or not" he glances at the dead Mustang and gestures with his Shotgun "Carry it to the treeline, so the Wolves and other Predators won't enter Camp"  
He turns to look at the mangled carcass and huffs while lifting his bound wrists "Will you remove the bindings?" At the chuckle, he narrows his eyes and huffs as he tenses his muscles before snapping them himself. He runs his bruised wrists and stands, ignoring the hushed whispers as he walks over at gun point to the dead animal "I'm sorry, I never meant to caused your death" with that he heaves the carcass over his shoulders (Luckily I'm used to lifting heavy things and it weighs less that my Power Armor Frame) and heads over to the treeline. Once there he places it on the ground and steps back before facing the man "I have done as requested. Now please may I take my leave and make my way back to the Prydwen?"  
The Leader laughs and shakes his head as he pats the Paladins shoulder "You must be joking if you think I'll allow you to leave!? At least until you help me get rid of Van Der Linde himself!" With that he nods to a man behind him.  
Danse cringes and quickly tries to duck, only to get knocked out once again by Liam with a Rifle butt to the face. Just as he blacks out yet again, he curses himself for once more letting his guard down (Arthur was right, you are too trusting) with that he fades into the darkness of unconsciousness


	3. Ewing Basin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse makes a friend and then has a chat with Colm

He smiles as Arthur kisses him while pressing up against his back "Maxson...I've missed you"  
Maxson chuckles as he nibbles Danses neck "I'll always be with you Danse" he nuzzles his shoulder "But you need to wake-up and get back in time for my Funeral"  
Danse frowns at the words "What do you mean Funeral?" With that he turns around and jumps away in shock at the sight of a blooded Arthur.  
He chuckles, wiping the blood from his lips "Don't you remember? I'm dead" he presses against the fatal slash along his neck "I don't blame you for my Death, I'm the one to blame...as you would have been there to stop him if I hadn't exiled you on his false evidence" he steps closer and gently runs his blooded fingers over Danses cheek before pressing their lips together once more "Now wake-up Danse and take your rightful place as Elder"  
He frowns at the words but closes his eyes as he sinks into the pleasuring kissing...

...only to jerk awake at a sharp nip and turns to tell his Lover off, but ends up face to face with a Horse. He yelps in shock and goes to kick it away, but stops at the sound of someones voice  
"Please don't! B-Branwen didn't mean no offence!"  
Danse frowns at the words and turns to the person who spoke, only to cock his head to one side "You're the man who grieved over the Buttercups Death" he thinks back "Buffy?"  
"Duffy, Kieren Duffy" he gives him a shaky smile "I-I want to thank-you for...for sticking up for me out there a-against Colm"  
He returns the smile with one of his own "He had no right to kick you like that and I apologise for causing the Death of that animal"  
Kieren bites his bottom lip and glances at the doorway before moving closer "Mister? W-Why do you talk funny?" At the frown, he shrugs "You call Horses 'Buttercups'? And mentioned some place called Prydwen?"  
A sigh escapes Danse's chest and he goes to stand, only to notice the heavy chain around his middle that pins his arms to his body "Ah...I should have guessed that Colm would have used something stronger than rope after my display of strength" he leans back against the wooden column and turns to the man "As for your question, there are no Horses around where I am from and I need to get back to the Prydwen for the Elders Funeral where his body will be burnt and turned to ash for the next generation of Squires" he closes his eyes as a sharp pain of grief spikes through his chest "It was my fault he died...I was the one who gave Nate access to the Ship and he in turn destroyed it from the inside out" he takes a shuddering breath and blinks away the tears as he turns his gaze back on Kieren "I apologise for my behaviour, this is no place to show weakness"  
He shrugs "It's ok...I cry sometimes when I think back to how life once was, before I met Colm" he nervously runs a hand through his hair "Mister? Y-You never told me your name?"  
"Danse, Paladin Danse"  
Kieren frowns "Paladin? What kind of name is that?" He flinches at a shout of his name and cringes as he scrambles up from his seat "S-Sorry! I gotta go"  
The Paladin nods "It's ok, go" with that he watches him practically run out, leaving with with only Branwen for company. He turns to the animal in question "I guess it's just you and me for now" he jerks away at a wet lick and cringes as he tries to wipe the saliva off via his shoulder, only to look up at a chuckle and his eyes narrow at the sight of Colm leering in the shadows.  
"I see you been talking to Duffy, maybe now you'll talk to me? Or do you want to spend another night chained up?"  
"Another night? Just how long have I been out?"  
Colm shrugs "Been out of it a day and half, guess being knocked out twice by a Rifle butt within a short amount of time can cause some damage" he pauses at the thought but waves off the concern "Anyways, you thought more of my offer? You help me by getting rid of Morgan and I'll see to it that you get back in time for your 'Elder' Funeral"  
He looks up at the words and narrows his eyes "So...if I help you with this Morgan problem, you'll get me back to the Prydwen?"  
The Leader nods "You have my word" with that he holds out his hand "Do we have an agreement?"  
Danse thinks through his options, but knowing that he has no idea where exactly he is...he has no choice but to accept "Affirmative"  
A smirk crosses Colm's face as he shakes the mans hand but leaves him chained "I'll get Duffy to release you once he has finished his tasks" with that he turns and takes his leave.

*6 Hours Later*

Danse jumps as a something touches his ankle and he quickly grabs the person with his legs into a body lock, pressing his knee against his attackers throat but quickly releases him once he recognises them "I apologise Kieren, I thought you were a Raider"  
Kieren splutters as he takes lungfuls of air "T-That's ok! My f-fault! I s-should have warned you" he sits up and rubs his sore neck "Y-You could have k-killed me!"  
He lowers his gaze "I forgot where I was and you startled me, but that is still no excuse for my behaviour" he shifts in his chains "May you release me now? As Colm mentioned you would after your tasks, only I didn't realise it would be so long"  
"I-I'm sorry about that, only just managed to finish off tending to the Horse's before H-Henry's Scouting Party requested my...assistance" he bites his bottom lip "I-I also managed to get y-your satchel back from Seamus"  
Danse frowns at the way Kierens voice hitches at Henry's name, but decides to leave it for now and sighs in relief as the chains loosen. He shakily stands on numb legs and accepts the help the smaller man offers.  
Kieren grunts at the weight of the other man and nervously chuckles "M-My you are rather heavy" he adverts his gaze as Danse's coat opens to reveal the strikingly orange bodysuit beneath and his cheeks turn pink "That Union-Suit is rather...tight?"  
He cocks his head to one side at the sight of the blush and glances down at himself "Do you mean my Uniform? I have been told by others that it is rather snug looking...maybe I should ask Proctor Teagan to order the next size up, although he did make a remark having to order this one in specially for me" he turns Kieren "As for the weight, it might be the Battlecoat, as the Elder got it reinforced before they entered the Commonwealth" he closes his eyes and sighs "If only he was wearing it the night Nate attacked, he may still be alive"  
A frown crosses his face and he bites his bottom lip before glancing around to make sure they are alone before lowering his voice "A-Are you a...a Sodomite?" At the raised eyebrow, he backs away with a panicked look "L-Look I don't care if you are or not! B-But others will and t-the way you t-talk of your Maxson-" he shrugs "-it sounds l-like you were c-closer than friends" his face turns pink "Also...y-you mentioned his n-name earlier, when you were d-dreaming and well...your suit don't h-hide much"  
Danse feels his own cheeks heating up as he wraps his coat back up, tightening the belt as he straightens and places his satchel over his head "Forgive my moment of weakness, I forgot where I was" he glances around before lowering his voice "I didn't think people still cared about others sexuality? And I believed the term 'Sodomite' was no longer used for Homosexuals?"  
Kieren frowns "Maybe where you are from, b-but in these parts? I-It's a hanging offence, heck...even Colm won't think twice in killing one of the men i-if they partake when there's women available" he bites his lips "B-But don't worry, I won't speak a word of it a-and even if Colm finds out...I doubt he'd kill you, n-not with the show of strength you displayed" he runs a hand through his hair "Besides, as long as you don't give yourself away-" he shrugs "-no-one will think you are one of those types, not with your build and muscles"  
He looks at him in confusion "I don't understand how my build has any affect on my sexuality? As love has no discrimination" he sighs but nods "However, I shall heed your warning" he twists his body and stretches out the cramps before pausing as his stomach rumbles "Ah...I knew I was forgetting something" he goes to check his satchel for his rations only to look up as Colm walks in.  
Kieren flinches at the look Colm gives him and quickly releases his hold of the other man as he makes his excuses before practically running out of the makeshift barn.  
Danse watches him go and frowns at the move. He turns to Colm "Seems like you lead the men by fear"  
He chuckles and shrugs "They are just hired guns who have nowhere else to go" he cocks his head to one side "You and Duffy seem to be close" he narrows his eyes "Don't get attached, many of the men won't be happy if you take their toy away"  
"Toy?"  
He shrugs "Toy...whore...cocksucker, you choose the word" he smirks at the way the man bristles at the words and he chuckles "I only have one rule regarding Duffy, you can do as you please with him, but he has to still be able to complete his tasks" he shrugs "Also if there are women around, I won't allow any Sodomy to take place" he narrows his eyes "Failure to comply, means a bullet to the gut and left for the Buzzards. Do you understand?"  
Danse growls but at the way Colm rests his hand on his holster, he takes a calming breath and nods "Any other Rules I must comply with?"  
Colm smirks and shrugs "Well, we will go through them at another time" he gestures to the doorway "Let me show you around" with that he follows him out, noting the sound of the mans stomach and chuckles "Normally you have to prove yourself before you're allowed to eat, however I shall make an exception this time" he nods to one of his men who scampers off and returns with a metal tin of steaming stew.  
He accepts the offered meal and nods his thanks as the man returns to the others. As he slowly eats the strange food, he glances around "So this is your Base Camp? It is not a good location defensive wise" at the raised eyebrow, he points to the hills "We are at a disadvantage if this Morgan attacks, as from there you see the whole Camp" with that he points to the wood "The only way would be to retreat into the trees under the cover of fire where upon it is too dense to return attack sufficiently" he finishes off the food and nods to Kieren as the man takes the tin to the washing area before turning back to Colm "I can make this Camp more secure and defensive, if you'd allow it?"  
"I take it you have had experience in these matters?"  
"Yes. I was sent ahead with a Crew to enter the Commonwealth and take over a Police Station"  
Colm thinks it over and nods before turning to his most trusted man "Smithy, take Paladin and a few others to the outskirts and take on board what he says to make Ewing Basin more secure, as I won't allow Van Der Linde to get the drop on us"  
Smithy narrows his eyes but nods as he gestures for Danse to follow his lead.


End file.
